


Will Your God Save You?

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [91]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Slash, Rescue, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Wordcount: 100-1.000, loki to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony gets kidnapped. He doesn't know if the Revengers will find him before it's too late.





	Will Your God Save You?

Tony had been in a lot of horrible situations in his life. This one was right up there.

A rough hand grabbed Tony’s chin and pulled it up, straining his neck. His eyes blinked open blearily. The sickly yellow creature gave a violent smile. “Will your god save you in time, mortal?”

Tony’s mouth would be dry if it wasn’t for the blood from his bitten cheek and cut lips. His body was a throbbing mass of pain. He still summoned enough strength and vindication to spit that blood at the creature. It landed on his kidnapper’s cheek.

The creature’s smile didn’t falter; instead, the creature stroked its fingers over Tony’s jaw and cheek. “Such spirit. No wonder you are a favourite.” 

His thick finger ran over Tony’s lips and Tony bit down. It only made the creature laugh. “Shame. I would have kept you.”

The creature pulled its hand away and stepped back. Tony slumped within his bindings. 

He had no idea how long he’d been here. He’d been kidnapped from the Revengers ship and locked and chained in a room that constantly changed in appearance from illusions. Tony didn’t even know if the creature’s form was real.

He didn’t know _what_ was real other than pain, fear and the hope that the Revengers could find him.

Tony felt a clawed hand slide through his brunet hair before pushing his head down further. It hurt his neck and stretched the lashes on his back. He could feel them pulling and bleeding again. He bit down on a cry of pain. He wouldn’t give the creature the satisfaction.

“When he comes,” the creature said, “I will have him find your body. I will have him suffer as I have suffered. He will mourn and he will blame himself for every pain you gained.” The creature seemed to stroke Tony’s head. He even gave a sound resembling a laugh. “You will be my vengeance.”

Tony closed his eyes. He tried to keep his breathing even, but he knew this was the end. He had tried and failed to struggle out of his bonds. His wrists and ankles were raw. He had no way to free himself.

He was waiting for it and as the creature lifted his hand, Tony didn’t know what pain or weapon to expect.

But when he heard the sudden sound of a blade sinking into flesh - it wasn’t followed by pain. It was followed by a gurgling sound that didn’t come from him. He snapped open his eyes and raised his head. He saw the creature’s mouth spilling a dark orange liquid as a blade pierced its chest.

Tony stared with wide eyes as the creature dropped to the ground and Loki was revealed behind him. 

He was breathing heavily. His eyes looked crazed and his armour was in tatters. He walked over the corpse and stood in front of Tony, his hands hovering in the air as his eyes scanned Tony with mounting horror.

“Anthony,” Loki whispered, sounding wounded. 

His hands trembled as they gently undid Tony’s bindings and carefully lowered him to the floor. They both ended up kneeling.

“I’m sorry,” Loki whispered, his fingers not quite touching the bruise on Tony’s face. 

Loki looked guilty, horrified and agonised. Tony just closed his eyes and leant his head against Loki’s shoulder. 

Everything hurt, but relief was rushing through him fast enough to make him dizzy.

“You came,” Tony croaked out. 

He’d meant it to be absolution and gratitude all in one, but Loki made a choked noise and his voice filled with further guilt. “I am so sorry, Anthony.”

For a moment, Tony thought Loki was apologising for taking too long to come - but then a new thought trickled into Tony’s pain-addled mind.

_Will your god save you in time, mortal?_

_No wonder you are a favourite._

Tony was kidnapped, was a _target_ because of Loki? Because he was _important_ to Loki?

The implications of that made Tony’s head spin, and it was too much to think about right now. He made a noise of hurt and confusion. Loki just offered a soothing sound in response and Tony felt the familiar energy of Loki’s magic slipping under his skin.

It made his eyes droop and his body relax until he was slumping further against Loki and drifting off to sleep without pain and with the knowledge he was _safe_.

His God had finally come for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just did not feel like writing more of this, sorry guys! 
> 
> But these are my thoughts:
> 
> Loki and Tony were quasi-friends on the Revengers ship, but Loki had fallen head over heels for Tony and set about protecting him. This protection had the downside of an old enemy going “ _we’re going to target him_ ” cue Tony being kidnapped and a message being left for Loki who FREAKS OUT.
> 
> He more or less tears out on his own, racing against the clock to save Tony. He succeeds, but only just. He’s far from the Revengers so he takes Tony to the closest safe space he can find and sets about warding the area heavily, sending a coded magical message to Thor and then starting to heal Tony.
> 
> When Tony wakes up he’s confused, sore and a little bit traumatised. Loki is guilt-ridden and apologetic and so soft and comforting. He barely speaks and avoids looking Tony in the eyes as he tends to him with magic and more standard medical supplies.
> 
> Tony hasn’t forgotten his realisastion and knows Loki is, if not in love with him, then got some serious feelings.
> 
> He doesn’t say anything for the first two days, too tired and sore and confused. He watches Loki though, and talks to him a little and feels things out. When he’s a bit less injured (yay magic!) on the third day Loki pulls up a chair and finally decides to tackle the problem aka “you were kidnapped because of me since I really like you and my enemies worked that out”
> 
> Loki tries to be calm and logical and emotionless about it. Tony, like a bulldozer, cuts through Loki’s nice and platonic suggestions and points out, “and you’re in love with me.”
> 
> Loki flinches and looks gutted/horrified and absolutely does not deny it, because, what would be the point?
> 
> Obviously a nice emotional confession scene follows with feels and angst and eventually Tony encouraging Loki to kiss him and soft making out on the bed. They become boyfriends, Tony gets even _more_ protected (+ an immortal life boost) and everyone lives happily ever after and no one _dares_ target Tony again for fear of their combined wrath. The end! :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's Because He Loves You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162357) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock)




End file.
